


Touch

by hackermans (rose_live)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Triple Drabble, episode s04e07 proxy authentication required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/hackermans
Summary: Thinking back on his life, and what it means.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Mr. Robot, Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with some heavy topics and spoilers from s04e07. Warnings for mentioned past childhood sexual abuse and implied abuse. Nothing graphic though.

"Do you remember why you're afraid of your father?"

The question sits bitterly on his brain. Mr. Robot is shouting to stop, to not think about it because he can't know. What happened with his father, why would he be afraid? His father was his only friend growing up right?

_"I'm sick. Let's keep this our secret." _He remembers feeling betrayed. His dad had cancer. Right? Why was he remembering that? 

Krista asked again. Mr. Robot was trying to take back control but Elliot pushed him out.

"You're not ready for this!" He screamed at Elliot. Suddenly, he thought back to Gideon, to Ollie, to all the people who invaded his space without his permission. He had never liked touch, it felt like acid burning away at his skin even with layers of clothing on. Why was he remembering that? He had always had an issue with touch...hadn't he? 

Had he felt that way about his dad? Why would he be uncomfortable with his dad, his friend touching him?

_"I said I'm sorry." His dad said. " "No you aren't, you're sick and won't admit it." Younger Elliot fired back at him._

His dad was sick. His dad was sick? Why would he be upset about his dad being sick. Hadn't he admitted it? He told his mom and she was furious. Why would she hate his dad for having cancer?

Another image flashed into his mind. His dad's hand on his shoulder, kissing his forehead, younger Elliot pulling away. His dad coming to the room, him hiding Darlene, grabbing the baseball bat --

"Do you remember?"

Tears began to pour down his face. Yes. "I remember."


End file.
